1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tremble correcting device which is provided in an optical device, such as a camera, binoculars and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some optical devices, such as cameras and binoculars, are provided with a tremble correcting function. Gyro sensors are mounted in these optical devices. In the tremble correction process, tremble data (direction and amount of tremble) for a tremble of the optical device is calculated based on the outputs of the gyro sensors.
In a digital camera, a CCD is driven so that the calculated tremble can be cancelled. In a silver salt camera or binoculars, correction optical systems are driven so that the calculated tremble can be cancelled. Consequently, an image tremble caused by hand tremble and so on, is corrected, so that a clear image or view can be obtained.
Generally, when an object is photographed by camera, the color tone is sometimes adjusted in accordance with external conditions (climate, photographing location, and so on). However, in a conventional tremble correction, these external conditions are not considered. Namely, no matter what the photographing conditions are, the driving control of the correction optical systems and the CCD is carried out based on only the output of the gyro sensors. Accordingly, the tremble correction is not accurately performed in accordance with the photographing conditions.